playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Fort City
Fort City (Name Pending) Fort City is kind of like a 3D LittleBigPlanet/Mindcraft Mix. It has the genre of Minecraft, Castleminer, and Roblox but it has more features like LittlebigPlanet. It is a very online-based game, but has a good story too. Zach is the main character in the story mode of Fort City. He lives in a not-to-distant future where the economy has failed and everyone has switched to looting and burglary. Thus, having a great need to protect your valuables. In an attempt to go back in time and save the economy, he unleashes Barbarians, Aztec Warriors, Dinosaurs, Knights, and other enemies from Time Periods onto Fort City. He must destroy them before Fort City descends into a time parodox. Weapons in Fort City *Sword *Pistol *Mace *Shotgun *Bow (Can Be upgraded to Grappling Hook) *Sub-Machine Gun *Baseball Bat (Starting weapon) *Grenades *Smake Bomb *Flashbang *C4 (Also used to Break through Walls) *Sniper Rifle *Battle Axe *Crowbar (Also used to open doors and Manholes) *Shovel (Also used to dig) *Laser Sword *Death Ray *Rocket Launcher Enemies in Fort City *Thief - A homeless looking civillian with a crowbar that will steal your things. The main enemy in the modern time. *Rock Eater -A small pacman-like creature that will eat Rock *Metal Eater -Eats Metal *Wood Eater - Eats Wood *Skeleton Warrior - In free roam in online *Zombie- Basic enemy in translyvania. *Grunt - A basic "monster". The main enemy in free roam and online, but appears in story. *Werewolf - in free roam and online *Phantom - in free roam and online. *Flamer- A tall, flaming grunt on fire that will light things on fire. *Submachine Militia- Appears in modern time, free play and online *Shotgun Militia -Save as above *Grenade Launcher Militia -Same as above *Caveman- Basic enemy in Prehistoric. *Dinosaur - Strong enemy in prehistoric time. *Knight- Basic Eemy in Medival *Aztec- Basic Enemy in Aztec time *Aztec Spirit- Stong enemy in Aztec. *Alien Strong enemy in Future *Cyborg- Basic enemy in future *Suicide Bomber- In online and free roam. *Stalker- A creepy unkillable force. Appears in online and free roam. *And more enemies from various time zones Basic Materials: *Stone *Steel *Soil *Lavarock *Glass *Wood *Quicksand *Water *Antimatter *Net *Rubber *Barbed wire *Chain link Objects/Tools: *Wheel *Backpack (Holds Five things) *Radio *Guard Drone *Lever *Teleporter *Pressure Pad *Robo Leg *Raft *Spikes *Catapult *Shark *Chair *Cannon *Bed *Cow *Dog *Computer *Cat *Hot Air Balloon *Fish *TV *Video Game System *Pig *Horse *Skateboard *Chest (Holds 15 items) *Laser *Tree- Spawns Wood *Vegetable Plant- Spawns Vegetables *Water Fountain- Spawns Water Blocks, used for moat or drinking. *Couch *Lamp *Chain Collectables *Money *Lumber *Water *Food *Free Blocks *Ammo *Health *Unlock Box - Like Prize Bubbles *Tool Kit- Fixes a hole or broken applience. *Treasures *Rank-Up Box Skins *Jake *Marcius *Star *Wolfmankid *Dr. Ethal *Dr. Norten *Croc *DarkStar *Assassin *Slenderman *Lucifer *Jeff The Killer *Original Skins such as Santa Zach, etc. Areas/Maps *Free Roam/Online Area- A area that is half woods and half Fort City. *Fort City- A large City made entirely out of modern castles. Imagine a city from Call of Duty with castles *Prehistoric Times- Boss: T-Rex. You have to lure him into a cave and blow the cave up with a C4. *Medival Times- Boss: Dragon. You have to get him to fly into a certain spot and catapult him. *Aztec Times- Boss: The Sun God. Your have to set off aztec booby traps to kill him. *Future- Boss: A giant mecha piloted by a android. You have to get spaceships to shoot him. Then the android gets out and you fight him hand to hand with a lightsaber. *Pirate Times- Boss: Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman. Your shoots him with cannons untill the flying dutchman sinks and he jumps aboard yours and you have to drop bags of cannonballs on him. *Ancient China- Boss: A Chineese dragon that flies around a temple. You shoot him with stationary fireworks. *Vikings Vs. Greeks- Boss: Odin/Zeus Tag Team. *Translyvania- Dracula in a room full of coffins. He can come out of anyone, so it is pretty suspensful. *Crime City (1970's) - Boss: Al cappone in a dar with two tommey guns. *War Zone- The harder version of Fort City. Filled with Militia and Choppers. The forts have all been destroyed. Boss- Jack Fort. A man armed with a Sniper rifle at long range, a Minigun a medium Range, and a shotgun up close. Also has a chopper flying arround him. After a big shootout, your have to fight him hand to hand and get him to get him to catch himself on fire and release a heat seeking missile. Modes *Story mode: You go through all the time periods in order, then you go back to Fort City and Fight the final boss. *Free Roam: You wander around with no specific mission. *Capture the flag. *Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *King of the Hill *Fort Capture Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts